Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts
by The Neurotic Physiologist
Summary: Just a take on writing about the Tracy boys in my series of stories. Story 23: Cooling Down - Grandma bought a massage chair.
1. First Demolition Derby, Check

_My entry for FabFiveFeb - Alan, posted February 7_

_This is a flashback, going back to Alan's high school days, and I have my OCs here as his schoolmates. This was also before the Alan and Kayo moments, or Alan and Tintin moments, if you're thinking about the classic._

_Bear with me, guys, this theme is new to me. I've been writing random fan fics for almost a decade, but for this fandom, I would like to give it a try._

_I'm a bit nervous posting this tho..._

_Rated T_.

* * *

"**_First Demolition Derby, Check"_**

**Alan**

This was when my schoolmates saw me drive like a real racer.

Our old fellow Rick took us to his dad's old abandoned racing track. His dad was a racer in the mid 21st century and he also modified his car with technology from 2040. Rick really got his racing attitude from his dad, and he said that he wanted to be like him someday.

The racing track is Rick's practice field, and he can now use it with his friends for small fun racing. There were also old trucks and buses at the side, those were used for racing now, instead of secondhanded cars.

Going back, Mike picked three of the best junior racers of Rick's track. Luther, or Leather Luther as they call him during races, is of course, the guy who usually wears leather jackets. He is known for his agility when it comes to driving. Next we have Ted the Flash, who obviously likes to go fast. Then the co-owner of the racing track himself, Rick, or Rad Ricky. And two more to go to occupy the trucks.

Mike looked at me and my closest friend Skye like he adored two lovers. Here's a brief story about me and Skye.

We met during English class in seventh grade. We almost have the same interests and we go on random adventures together. She's the only one who knows that I'm from International Rescue, since she got into a major invention mishap with Otis that took them to outer space, and I rescued them along with John. That was a test rocketship that they modified. Oh, and Otis knows me too.

We stay together as friends. Sometimes my brothers tease me because they think that we're a perfect match. We always hang out, those were the moments that we get to know each other better. We never thought about serious relationship because, of course, age, and her parents did not approve of that yet. Anyways, Skye's the coolest friend I've ever had.

Okay, going back, Mike picked her, aka Sassy Skye, since he knows that she rides motorbikes and going fast too. And he picked me too, which I don't want to, first of all. My schoolmates have never seen me race. Yeah, I like to go fast, but not as fast as I go when I fly Thunderbird 3, since I don't want to blow my cover.

"Okay, fine," I said. "But this is the last time you're gonna see me race."

I'm used to driving on the asphalt, but this was my first driving on the dirt road.

The three hurriedly picked their old favorite. What Skye got was a zombie-themed truck, and what's left for me is a grayish bus that looks like a truck for food delivery or something like that. Then we are ready to roll, with all systems go and engines roaring like... a cat, I guess. Since you know, old buses?

Mike waved the flag and the race started. We accelerated, but it turns out that my truck is slower than I thought. Damn, they got me a truck with the lowest horsepower out of all five. I wish this could go a little faster... actually, a lot faster.

"Alan, that shit has a turbo power you can use," Mike called. "I just modified that."

"Oh," I replied back. "Why didn't you say so?"

Here goes...

It went as fast as Rick's favorite truck. There we go!

Leather Luther bumped into Ted and he lost the race because his opponent was stronger. Looks like it turned into a demolition derby.

"You again, you old bastard?" Luther yelled. "That was the third time!"

Ted dashed off with a cackle.

The fight was on, and Skye and I were trying to avoid the wrestle.

Oops, too late.

Ted bumped onto my truck. I tried my best to get away and pass him. I achieved the obstacle, and it's now down to me, Rick, and Skye.

"Can't believe you got me, Tracy!"

But then, Rad Ricky crashed the windows from Skye's bus. He took her down, luckily she landed safely. She stormed out of her bus and threw her helmet at Rick's truck. "You nasty son of a bitch!"

It was down to me and Rick. Tough race though, it was novice versus expert of the track. I did what I can to pass him but he bumps onto me. Alright, the fight is on.

I tried to get away, but we kept on bumping, until we accidentally hit a stadium light. It fell, caused some sparks, and it landed near my truck. I got away from Rick, he accidentally went off the track, and now I took the lead. Except that the back of my truck is on fire because of the broken stadium light that fell on it.

I looked around my spot if there's a gallon of water or fire extinguisher to stop it. I tried to hit the brakes but they're stuck. I accidentally broke the emergency brake too. My only option is to get out of the truck but I was going too fast and I'm trying to find a way to stop it.

The crew chased me, and Skye hopped on my truck.

"Alan, your truck is on fire!"

"I know!" I yelled. "I have to stop this first, but my brakes aren't working!"

"Try to break the turbo power to slow it down."

"Oh, right!"

I grabbed an axe to break the turbo power machine, and it worked. The truck is moving slower.

"It worked," I said. "But we still have to make this thing stop."

Skye had a quick view at where I'm going. "Hey, how about a hay?"

"That would work."

"Otis and Luther got extinguishers ready."

"Great. Let's get out of here!"

We jumped off the truck and it stopped when it reached a bunch of hay. Then Otis and Luther hurriedly put out the fire. The race is over.

"That... was... fuckin' awesome!" Ted jumped up.

"Awesome?" I stared at him. "My truck was on fire!"

"Don't worry, Alan," Rick said. "We've been through that before. Otis' truck was on fire in the middle of the race. He jumped off and almost sprained his ankle, but he's okay. That's why we have our extinguishers ready."

Mike exclaimed. "What's awesome is you won. That was your first race here, but you won!"

"And you're one of the few guys who beat Ricky in a truck race," Luther added.

"You did a cool move back there too," Skye held my hand.

"Thanks, guys," I smiled.

Our conversations continued and Rick wanted to talk to me more.

"Maybe next time, Alan, wanna go?"

"Hmm... maybe?"

"We'll decide when will be our next race."

Not that easy as I expected like from one of my favorite video games, but that went well.

_(End of flashback)_

"And you guys were safe?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Rick got that all covered."

"Why didn't you tell me about that before? Your truck was on fire, Alan."

"Sorry, Scott. I thought you're gonna be mad at me for driving a truck at maximum power and accidentally got it on fire."

"Well at least you're okay, and they were prepared. Although, we can improve your car's settings while waiting for Virgil and Gordon."

"Wow, thanks, bro!"


	2. I Had To

_My entry for FabFiveFeb - Gordon, posted February 17._

_I was sick for almost four days when I wrote this, and I was at loss for words, like in this fic. So sorry this wasn't detailed_.

* * *

_**""I Had To"**_  
_Formerly titled: "I'll Always Be Here, Gordon"_

He had to do it. He's the only one who can save her. But he's having second thoughts.

Lady Penelope called John to discuss the situation, and he passed it to Virgil. They needed Gordon to save the young woman trapped in her submarine, nearly at the edge of a cliff. If they didn't get to help her soon, the submarine will head to the deepest part of the ocean. Some parts of the submarine were broken during the crash. She mentioned to Lady Penelope it was her first time to dive in with the sub, and she was nervous. When she got into the risky path of the ocean, the sub hit the rocks and she lost control of it.

Gordon asked Virgil where the situation took place. When his older brother replied, he suddenly stopped. He thought about it when Virgil mentioned the location.  
"Gordon, you okay?"  
"Got it, Virg. Just, uh, planning... for backups, just in case."

That spot is where the accident happened. It's what he's afraid of. He didn't want to go back there again. But what would he do?

He cannot give up on this. International Rescue is needed.

Thunderbird 2 found FAB 2 on the surface. Gordon headed down and hopped on Thunderbird 4.  
_Okay, Gordon, relax, this is just a rescue mission. Don't think about what happened, buddy. Don't think about it._

"Preparing for module deployment," he heard Virgil.  
He tried to relax as Thunderbird 2 deployed the module. As it opened, he took a moment to get himself prepared for the mission, then he started diving in.  
"Thunderbird 4 is go."

As he was searching for the submarine in danger, he was still feeling nervous. That nightmare kept interrupting his thoughts. He felt scared, and his pulse was raising. He suddenly stopped the controls.  
"Thunderbird 4, is everything alright?"  
"Virgil..."  
"Gordon?"  
"I... I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't?"  
He sighed and finally expressed how he felt. Of course, Virgil knew what happened. It was one of his nightmares that his younger brother got hurt so bad after a major accident. He was always there to comfort him when he was still in recovery. Gordon would share his feelings to him, cry about the pain... he felt comfortable when Virgil's around. He'd give him postive thoughts. He'd stay almost every night at the hospital with him, and brotherly cuddles. Gordon felt relieved on that day.

Virgil's reassuring words helped him get back on the track. Lady Penelope called him too. He was surprised that she listened to everything he said from FAB 2's speakers.  
"You can do it, Gordon."  
"You don't have to worry about it, bro. We've got you."

He took a deep breath. It's time to face his fear. He went back to the console and started searching for the submarine in trouble.

He finally found the sub and started communicating with the young woman. Luckily, she was alive, only a sprain from the accident. Gordon followed his plan, with support from Virgil, Lady Penelope, and Parker, the mission was successful. He brought the sub to the module with the help of Thunderbird 2 so Virgil could check it out. He got the young woman out of the sub and grabbed his kit to examine. It's all up to him now.

Gordon made a quick stop to say hello to Lady Penelope. When he arrived, she immediately hugged him.  
"I'm proud of you, Gordon."  
Her warm hugs were comfortable too. He felt relieved.  
He accepted it with a smile.

* * *

_*and yes, I was talking about the hydrofoil accident._


	3. It's Part of His Homework, Part 1

_My entry for FabFiveFeb - Virgil, posted February 24 on my tumblr._

_First two-parter, yay!_

_The first part is a flashback._

_Age:_

_Scott - 12_

_Virgil - 10_

_Man, I haven't played piano in years! I lost interest when I moved to another school, and years later, I learned guitar. It was easier. I can relate to Scott in this tho._

* * *

_**"It's Part of His Homework" Part 1**_

_Formerly titled: "Jam Session"_

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Virgil arrived home after school. As he entered the lounge, he heard piano music. Scott's home already? That music sounds like him playing.

"Oh, hey, Virgil," yep, it was him. "Not your usual time."

"Where's Dad?"

"He said he's going to attend a meeting, but he won't be long."

"You're early today."

"And you're a bit late."

"My classmate had a birthday blowout."

"I'll accept that reason."

Virgil approached. "You're in the mood to play, big brother?"

"It's my music project, Virgil," he stopped playing and reviewed the sheets. "I'm stuck to this. Supposedly I'm going to play my guitar but the slot's already full. They're making it equal to be fair."

"Let me guess, an elegant middle school music concert for Thanksgiving?"

"Yep," Scott passed the music sheets to Virgil. "It's also part of my homework to master it."

"Well this is a little tricky," he scanned the sheets.

Scott played the piece again. In the second part of the song, that's where he panicked. His left hand wasn't sure on where to press the keys. "Ah, this is confusing."

"What about the other part of the piece?"

"I'm trying."

The rest of the notes got him more confused. He placed his hands on the wrong keys and sighed. "Ah, this is nuts."

"Aw, don't give up, Scott," Virgil puts his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know practice takes a lot of time. It's still the last week of September."

"This piece is hard, Virg. They should've picked a familiar tone."

"What's the theme?"

"1950s, I think."

They kept quiet for a moment.

"Can you play it?"

"I'll try."

"Show me how to do that trick, bro."

Virgil reviewed the sheets again. He started playing the piece. During the section that Scott find it hard to play, he tried his best to play it in the right rhythm. He let out a little scream. "Tough solo," he commented. The rest is easy for him now, so he finished the piece with a good note.

"Well that was a tough piano solo right there," Virgil said.

"I signed up for the rhythm section!"

"Ask your teacher."

"I tried, but he said those are the only sheets they've got."

"Then improvise. Make it your own way."

"I just hope it'll work."

Scott rested his head on his brother's arm and closed his eyes. That piece for the Thanksgiving concert pressured him a lot.

"Play me something, Virgil."

"Something to de-stress yourself?"

"Yep. You play better than me, you know."

"I'll play one of your jams."

"Go ahead."

"Scott.." he nudged.

"Oh, right," Scott sat up straight and listened to his brother play. It was one of his jams that he and Virgil usually sing to as a duet.

Sweet jazz music filled the room, until their Dad arrived.


	4. It's Part of His Homework, Part 2

_My entry for FabFiveFeb - Virgil, posted February 25 on my tumblr._

_Second part of the story! Set in the present day._

_And can I add the fact that John can play at least one woodwind instrument? Like the trumpet? With the plunger mute?_

* * *

_**"It's Part of His Homework" Part 2**_

_Formerly titled: "Jam Session"_

"Man, I got bored on that event," Gordon groaned. "I thought it was gonna be a party."

"Thought so too," Alan agreed. "Where's the fun in it?"

"I never knew it was gonna be like that," Virgil said.

"I have an idea," Gordon stood up. "How about we have a party here on Tracy Island?"

"For what, Gordon?" Scott asked.

"For fun!"

"John," Grandma Tracy arrived with a package. "I have something for you."

"What is it, Grandma?" John approached.

"It's something you've learned how to play a long time ago."

John received the package and opened it. "My old trumpet. It's been years since I played my old trusty. You brought it here?"

"I found it somewhere in our old home. I was wondering if you remember anything about your trumpet."

"It was for my music class."

"John plays the trumpet?" Gordon was amazed.

"Just a short stint."

Back then, John wanted to play a string instrument. There were loads of instruments in the music room to choose from. Then he changed his interest. He went through videos of people doing song covers with their woodwind instruments. What he liked most were smooth jazz covers. That got him interested to play the trumpet.

He used to play sometimes at night, looking up at the night sky, all alone, composing tones for quite a bit. Sometimes Virgil hears those rough drafts, he liked all of it. John always liked to do a slow-paced rhythm. When he grew up, he didn't get to play it anymore. He didn't quite remember why, he was busy. But he still loves his old trusty instrument.

"And I have something for you that I bought," Grandma gave another box to John.

"A plunger mute," John smiled. "I've always wanted this, Grandma."

"Virgil remembered your wish."

John glanced at Virgil, who was standing near the piano. "Thanks, Virgil."

"Anytime, little brother."

"Hey Gordo," Alan jumped up. "how about a family jam session?"

"Even better!" Gordon exclaimed. "I'll go get my guitar."

"I'll get mine too!"

The two youngest rushed to their rooms to grab their instruments.

"Well, what do you know?" Kayo stood beside Scott. "Something to lighten up the mood."

"They always have great ideas," Scott said.

He grabbed his old acoustic guitar in his room. The family gathered in the lounge and the session started with Gordon. Alan also brought his old beat box that has been in the corner of his desk for a long time. Scott and Gordon took turns first, then later they played a duet together.

After a few songs, it was Virgil's turn with his piano.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna pick someone who's gonna play a duet with me."

"Hey Virg, what about John?" Alan said. "Wonder what it would be like if you guys sing together?"

"I'll just stick to my old trusty, Alan," John was still holding his old trumpet.

"Play something first."

"Alright then," Virgil started playing, a tune familiar to Scott. "Hey, that's my jam," he pointed out.

"One of yours," Virgil said. "I pick you, bro."

"Nah, you can borrow it."

"No, you're playing with me. We haven't done this in years, Scott. Get over here, sit beside me."

'But I don't quite remember the words--"

He didn't want to give it a go, but why not reminisce the past along with his younger brother?

The others cheered to encourage him to perform. So he got up from the couch and joined with Virgil. "You start."

"Sure."

Virgil started singing the first verse, and Scott joined in the chorus, a good sounding blending from the two of them. Gordon, Alan, and Kayo were surprised on how beautiful that was, they probably haven't heard Scott sing for a long time.

"I never knew he sings, but that was beautiful," Alan commented.

Kayo blushed.

After the verse, Scott played a piano solo using only his right hand. The audience were amazed on that bit.

"Hey, it looks like the song needs more than just one solo," Gordon commented. "Scott, that was great!"

"Thanks."

"Your idea, you do it, Gordon," Virgil said.

"Alan?" Gordon glanced at his younger brother.

"FAB," Alan adjusted the tuner of his Strat. He played a small blues solo, and Gordon added a rhythm on his acoustic. Kayo snapped her fingers to the rhythm. The piece went nicely.

"John, your turn!" Gordon called.

"I'm not good at improvising with this, Gordon."

"Come on, I wanna hear it!"

"Guess I'll just follow what Alan did for a bit."

"Oh, and try to add that plunger mute too," Scott added.

"I'll try."

John's small solo added the jazz vibe of the song. Adding the growl and the plunger mute sounded better too. After all the solos, Virgil ended the piece with a good note. All of them contributed to the song.

"Feels like yesterday, huh?" Virgil glanced at Scott.

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Yeah, it is."

It was a great family jam session, and it continued all night.

* * *

_I kept thinking about that one scene in Marvelous Mrs. Maisel tho._

_Thinking about Thunderbirds all day motivated me to finish writing this._


	5. Itinerary

_My entry for FabFiveFeb - Scott, posted February 27 on my tumblr._

_My story changed themes. First it was about exhausted Scott, then another Virgil reassurance story, until it ended up like this, which is a new one for me. So yeah, this is another unplanned story, or as I call it, an immediate short._

_And, another OC. Also, back to first person POV._

_Rated T for themes and language._

* * *

**_"Itinerary"_**

_Formerly titled: "You Know the Life of Being a Rescuer is Really Like?"_

**Scott**

June... it's a hell of a busy month.

Same things happen everyday. Not the rescues, but some of my tasks are made at the same hour. Goes like this.

**0700 hours or earlier, or later. Depends.**

Phone alarm rings. Wake up. Check time. Grandma gave me an apple, and there's a note too. It's from Virgil.

_Morning, Scott_

_Grandma says an apple a day keeps you stronger. It's gonna be a long day, bro._

_-Virgil_

Yep, Grandma is the best.

**0710 hours**

Morning routine. Wash face, brush teeth, shower, hairdryer, hair gel, etcetera.

**0735 hours**

Check if there are any calls for help. If none, time for breakfast. A heavy one. Plus Virgil's trusted brand of coffee. It's gonna be a long day. If there are calls for help, perhaps a bagel will do. Have a bite on that apple too.

**0810 hours**

Reports, reports, reports. My brothers would pass their contributions while I compile them. Even if I'm not involved with the rescue. More analysis.

**0900 hours**

Almost all of our rescues happen at this hour. If I'm not involved, I'll monitor. Sometimes Brains would show his new inventions to me.

**1030 hours**

Colonel Casey calls for a meeting with the GDF. Happens almost every Tuesday and Friday. If I'm called to present my reports, well, wish me luck.

If no meeting scheduled, rescues. If none, systems check, or analysis... again.

**1230 hours**

I've been called again for a rescue, a longer one. Happens almost everyday at this hour. Lunchtime? Perhaps a good sandwich.

**1400 hours**

Back on Tracy Island. Monitor several rescues. Most of my brothers are at work. Virgil and Gordon are always out at this hour. Thirty minutes later, it's all up to John. Sometimes I would head to the hall and see Kayo at the gym. If she sees me, she would ask me to join in her training. She would teach me a few moves...there goes another punch on my arm.

**1520 hours**

Thunderbird 1 is go... again! John sends me the coordinates. Looks like this is gonna need some more help, not only Thunderbird 1. Virgil's needed again.

**1630 hours**

Another long rescue. Or maybe two rescues, or three (it happens rarely!)

**1830 hours**

Kayo and my brothers will talk about their rescues and note it down. Business conversations are mostly at this hour.

**1900 hours**

My colleague and one of the agents of International Rescue, Bethany Lloyd, would call. She sends our meeting place. Then I'll get my files, freshen up, and wear a suit. Yes, it's like a date. If it's a club, perhaps a dark casual outfit will do. Dinner with my family, tell them I have to meet one of our agents (tell Gordon it's not Lady Penelope), and Thunderbird 1 is go.

If Beth doesn't need me for the night, it's back to reports again, or systems check. Sometimes another rescue. Then dinner. In the next hours, reports, business and personal conversations, then off to bed.

Let's talk about my missions with Beth as we continue. This happens twice a week.

**2000 hours**

Beth sends me the place where I could land Thunderbird 1. Meet her at the hangar, head to her car, then she'll take me to one private place where we would have our rendezvous.

**2020 hours**

The date. Small reports, casual talks, and slight drinking.

**2040 hours**

Sometimes, someone interrupts our date. Beth needs to solve a case, and I would join her. Tell John about it briefly.

**2150 hours**

Beth takes me to her apartment in New York. Help her write her report, decode messages if there's a need to do it. Sometimes her cases can be solved in a day or two.

After, we would share a bottle of vodka. I'd go for only two shots, of course.

**2240 hours**

Reporting and decoding all done.

She gives me a kiss. Sometimes that single kiss turns into a makeout session, if I'm up for it. Back in college we've been teased that we're a perfect match, but we wanted to keep it secret. We've done these sessions before. Yes, she's my girlfriend. I don't usually bring it up when it comes to business, of course. All of my brothers know about this one.

Damn, I'm so weak. I hope I don't drift off.

**0030 hours**

Oh god, I did.

She had all of my clothes off. Shit, I should be home by now. Tell her I should get going, even though it's already past midnight. We put our clothes back on, get my files, head to her car, and she'll take me back to Thunderbird 1.

**0045 hours**

John calls again. I have to head home now.

And then he's off to his room in Thunderbird 5.

**0055 hours**

Shit.

"You said you're going to meet one of our agents," Virgil folds his arms. "What's taking you so long?"

"We solved a case, wrote reports, that's it."

"That's it?" he repeats.

I sigh. "It was Bethany Lloyd."

"I know. John told me. So, was there a makeout session?"

"Virgil..."

"Gordon's going to ask you that question. Grandma's worried about you, Scott."

"I know. Sorry, Virgil."

"You better head back to bed, big brother. Another long day tomorrow."

"You too."

Did Grandma remember I was with my girlfriend?

Small conversations with Virgil, and then he's off to bed.

**0100 hours**

Head to my room. Finish the last bit of my report about the last rescue before the rendezvous with Bethany Lloyd.

Oh, and I just added glow in the dark night sky stickers on my wall. Alan gave me a set. Beautiful, isn't it? Appreciating his art project.

**0120 hours**

Energy runs out just in time. Drift off for real.

**0700 hours or earlier, or later. Depends.**

Phone alarm rings. Wake up. Check time. Apple on my nightstand. Virgil's note. Get going. Cycle might repeat.

June... it's a hell of a busy month.

* * *

_Wow, I can't believe I wrote this faster than my take on Alan. That's a new record._


	6. Overtime

_My entry for FabFiveFeb - John, posted March 8 on my tumblr._

_I'd say, John is the hardest one for me. And the only thing that popped in my head was bookworm John._

_Another OC... again. This time, it's based from my personality._

_Setting is a few months before John heads to college._

_Sorry this was a bit rough._

_And no former titles in this too._

* * *

**"Overtime"**

Eleanor Sherman is one of the youngest librarians in the city. She works in a public library for only two years, but she offers the best services to the clients. She cares for their satisfaction if they got what they needed to know, not only just the care for the collection. Of course, procedures have to be followed.

Getting the job as a one man librarian may sound lonely and look stressful, but Eleanor knew how to deal with it. Sometimes she would seek help from the top clients of the library. To deal with the stress, she would talk to the patrons about what they are looking for. Sometimes a little hello is okay. One example is one of the top clients named John Tracy. He would only show a small smile and later head to his favorite section of the library. She wanted to talk to him but he only stays silent. _Guess he's not much of a talker_, she thought.

Her work lasted until 9 in the evening.

"Library is closed for tonight," she announced. "Come back tomorrow, if you like."

All the patrons exited quietly, some thanked her for her service. Finally her shift is over. Then she'll head to the nearest convenience store and buy her dinner.

Bur before that, she got out of her desk and checked the facilities. Seems like the patrons did a great job today. She only re-shelved a few books, then suddenly she heard someone bringing some books back on the shelves. She saw a small light flashing at the corner of the Science section. Didn't he quite hear her announcement?

"It's already time, sir," she called. "You can come back tomorrow if you like..."

She saw who it was. "John Tracy."

He looked up at her. "Oh, sorry..." he took off his headphones. He stood up and picked up the books.

Eleanor folded her arms. "Seems like you created your own man-cave."

"Sorry, Miss," he hurriedly returned the books to the proper shelves. "I won't do it again."

"Again? This is your third time this month, John. Check your watch."

"I am checking."

"Got interested?"

He paused. "I guess I am."

She helped him return the books back. "That has been your favorite spot lately, John."

"I guess so."

"And you seem to like the decorations I added on the walls."

"They look nice, Miss Eleanor. Suits the area."

"And you sit and hide here all alone in the corner."

"It's where I'm comfortable with."

The carpets were a good feature after all.

"Sorry to bother your schedule again, Miss Eleanor. I guess I got carried away with the constellations I've read," John showed the book to her.

"One of our new arrivals," Eleanor said. "I picked that one, I was amazed by the images. I was thinking people who are interested with astronomy will be amazed too."

"You've got one client now."

Eleanor smiled.

John was a bit shy talking to the librarian personally. It's like a consultation with one of his teachers in school. He was always nervous whenever he is called by his teacher for a small conversation, just the two of them. He feared that he might get scolded or anything, but his teacher only praised him for a job well done in astronomy. He wanted to know a few things about John's starting career in life.

"What do you want to know more about, John?"

Eleanor sat beside him on the carpet. She has been observing him since he's one of the top clients in the library. She also read the record on the books he borrowed in the past months. All of them were related to astronomy, everything about outer space. Maybe he wanted to be an astronaut?

John looked up at the ceiling decorated with glowing stars. It's like the Science section was hidden in a dome. He smiled on how great it looks.

"The stars in the sky, the galaxies, comets... " he picked up a paper from his folder and read his notes. "The distance of these planets from the sun..." And he draws too (may not be as good as Virgil's but he's trying his best to illustrate his chart).

"I may have learned a few in high school, now I'm going for the expanded format."

He looked up at the decorated ceiling again.

"Yep, there are a lot to learn about space," Eleanor said.

"And I think you just made a constellation, Miss Eleanor."

"Where?" she looked up.

"At the top right. That's the Ursa Major. Can you picture it?"

"Oh yeah, I see. I think I made one at the bottom center."

"Yes, the Scorpius."

"I didn't plan to form constellations, so," she chuckled.

"I think you did a pretty good job though."

"Thanks. And now this place looks like a dome."

"Yep."

He looked at her. "Thanks a lot for the collection."

"No problem."

"I'm preparing for college, so..."

"Where do you plan to go to?"

"Harvard."

She was surprised at his response. "That's... that's amazing!"

"I just received their letter last week and then I approved."

"Well, wherever you will go, I just wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Miss Eleanor."

They paused for a moment.

"What did you take up, Ma'am?"

She stared back.

"I shouldn't have asked that..." he nodded.

"It's okay, John. People don't know much about library science nowadays. But you can get a job easily, it's in demand. So yeah, that's my degree. Wasn't my first choice. My parents wanted me to find a job where I could earn a lot. So I picked library science to match a bit of my interest. I never achieved my dream to work in the media, like being part of the production crew, something like that. Sorry I said a lot."

"It's okay."

"But in my field of expertise, I could also get a chance to work in the media. Being a media librarian is one of them."

Eleanor only shows a small smile. At times she wasn't happy with her life. There's still tons that she can do, but because of a lot of restrictions from her family, it's hard to decide where she wants to go.

"My advice, John, keep following your dream. If you wish to go to space, go ahead. Find a way that will make you happy."

John smiled. "You too, Miss Eleanor. There's still a lot of paths you can go to. It's never too late."

"You're right. Sometimes I wish I could make my own decisions."

She puts her hand on the back of his shoulder. "Just do what you do best, John."

"You too."

After some small talks, they stood up, picked up the remaining books and returned them to the proper shelves. John compiled his papers written with calculations, notes, and illustrations and stored them in a folder.

"We should get going, John. It's twenty minutes past 9."

They headed to the circulation desk. John grabbed his backpack and reached for something, a granola bar, a piece of paper, and a pen. He glanced at Miss Eleanor, who's also packing up her stuff. He secretly wrote a message on the paper, folded it in half, and hid the pen in his pocket. He gave the granola bar with the note to her as a small present. "My way of saying thank you for today."

She blushed slightly. "Oh, wow... thank you, John."

"I'll come back tomorrow, Miss Eleanor."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"Take care."

John left the room, and Eleanor went back to her desk. She reflected about the conversation they just had. She had a heavy heart. But John's reassurance helped her to never stop on the path she's standing. She opened the note:

_Your services helped me a lot, Miss Eleanor. Thank you for everything._

_-John Tracy_


	7. You'll Get There

_Finally, a new one shot I've been thinking about writing almost a month ago._

_I hope you guys enjoy this. And to confirm, Alan's eighteen in this story. And I mentioned my OC again from the first Alan-centric story I wrote._

_There goes my nervousness again._

* * *

Things went weird for Alan Tracy when he turned twelve. Yeah, growing up is great, but it feels weird when he had to adjust to the changes. As years go by, the adolescent stage has been every person's worst years of his life.

First, he was happy with his growth spurt, but it turned into a total bummer when he reached only around five foot four. He wished that he could surpass Gordon's height, but sadly he never did. Double the bummer when he was so close to Kayo's height on one and a half inch. Height increases at a slow rate at around eighteen, so Alan guessed he might have a little chance.

Second, his change of voice was okay. He was probably the late one than his brothers when that happened, he was thirteen. He can still sing pretty good when he jams to his favorite songs; one of them is, uh, what was it? Oh, yes, Live Wire. The riff's pretty badass though.

Sometimes he hated his voice when he squeaks. "You'll get there, Alan, you'll get there," he thought to himself. "I mean Scott sounded more manly when he turned twenty-five. Probably seven or eight years more."

Third, his face. This is what he liked the most, he grew more handsome. He looked for some tips on how to maintain that. Also, his freckles were a good feature of his. And his hair, he found a style that suited him at fourteen.

Fourth, he would stand in front of a mirror to have a look at himself, and sometimes take off his shirt if he wanted to. He may look short and a bit slim but it was quite okay for him. He's comfortable with his shape and also he's a bit lazy for a workout.

Fifth, part of growing up is to experience a little of adult life. He was okay with a few sips of beer and a good wine. Whisky? Not so much. No wonder why his brothers are okay with it. And talking about girls, a wee bit of trouble for him. He felt weird about himself showing signs of infatuation to some girls in school, especially his close friend Skye. And even Kayo when he's back on the island. Now he's a bit shy talking to girls near his age sometimes. Years later and after some sex education classes, he felt more embarrassed. More about girls and their best features, and even Skye, would suddenly pop up in his mind. Playing video games helped him to keep away. One time he was close to having those kind of weird dreams about being with a girl. "This is not me," he thought. "This is so not me. Why would this happen?"

Some are all because of crazy hormones.

And yes, everything was weird.

He wanted to surpass this stage already after years of weirdness. Right now he's the only teenager of the family. And as the youngest, he felt stuck. His brothers were way protective of him, especially Scott. He's growing tired of being treated like a baby brother. He kept telling them that he can deal with the job by himself.

And when situations came in, he reflected after what he had done. His brothers were right. He never thought those situations would occur. He had to think about it more and find a way to figure out the situation. One time Scott put him in charge for a mission in Europa, with Gordon, to save the Pendergasts. It's a challenge for Alan to make decisions on his own. Because by then, he'll reach the stage of maturity. He'll get there.

Scott advised him one time.

"Just enjoy it, Alan. Enjoy it while you still have the time. Because one day you'll miss it. You'll miss being a teenager. Everything gets busier and sometimes you won't have the time to chill. You're gonna miss the old days because yeah, your brothers and I have been through that. Yeah, you're growing up, that's great. We're here to protect you because you're our little brother and we love you. It may take time to surpass the stage where you are in. It's okay, it's part of life."

Alan thought about that for a while. Yep, he always knew that his brothers were right.


	8. Special Delivery

_For IR Relief - posted April 10 on my tumblr._

_Man, I've been so busy I only had a few time to write. And finally, here it is._

_This was a random thought I had, and it's very short._

* * *

"Special delivery, John," Virgil brought a package to the space elevator. "I know you're missing the party, so we saved you your favorite."

When the space elevator retracted, John went in to grab the package and floated back to the corridor and to his room. He opened the container inside the box. One slice of apple pie, two glazed bagels, and a rarity to the Tracy family recipes, two chocolate cream bagels.

Man, it's been a long time that John haven't had those chocolate cream bagels. He missed them. He had tried different versions, but nothing beats his family's old style. It wasn't simple, it had other details that seemed a little complicated to do. It was one of his mother's old recipes. The next time he and Virgil try to create the same recipe years later, it wasn't as good as Mom's. It was a bummer she didn't get to write it. Grandma tried to create it too, but it was a recipe for disaster. It took them a long time to figure it out, and with the help of the rest of the family, featuring MAX's whisking and baking tools, and EOS' new knowledge about good quality ingredients, they finally achieved the recipe.

And here he is, with the pastry he asked for a very long time. He grabbed one and then...

The emergency alarm rang.

_Oh come on, really?_

"This is Alpha Jet 0425, mayday, mayday!"

Get to that one first. Chocolate cream bagel can wait.

"This is International Rescue, what is your situation?"

* * *

1923 hours, and the problem is solved. The plane landed on the water, Thunderbirds 1 and 2 got the pilots to safety. His siblings are all back home.

He checked if there are any distress calls and disasters about to occur. It's been minutes the world has gone quiet. EOS approached to him.

"John, as of 1907 hours, Tracy Island time, there are no distress calls from Earth and from space."

"Keep monitoring," he said. "Some calls will come in all of a sudden. I'll be in my room."

"Yes, John."

He went back to his room and finally grabbed the container. He can now enjoy his long-time favorite chocolate cream bagel.

"Boy, I missed you."


	9. The Big Book of Space

_For IR Relief - April 19_

_Yet again, another random thought I had. And another John with Virgil fic._

* * *

Eight hours with no distress calls. No update from John... anything. Well, guess it's time for Grandma Tracy to bring out the mop and head to the lounge, saying that it's time for general cleaning.

The boys never liked general cleaning, since it takes them hours, or days, to do the job, but of course, they have to do it anyway. Alan would complain about how heavy the task is, he wouldn't have the time for video games. Gordon would react the same. He wanted some time to relax on the pool bench with a glass of pineapple juice and three pieces of celery crunch bars on the side table. But it looks like he'll have to set that aside... again.

So the boys started cleaning their rooms first. John had to get down from Thunderbird 5 to do the job. Virgil started with the cabinets and he arranged the books and other stuff he kept. He had another storage where he kept his sketchbooks. He flipped each one, and then he found one sketchbook he wasn't familiar with. He opened the book... The Big Book of Space. Written on the back cover, the sketchbook belonged to John Tracy.

_Wait, wait, hold on... John? Whoa._

It was like an art portfolio slash reviewer. He looked at every page. _Whoa..._

_I never knew my space brother could draw something like this._

This amazed him. He continued flipping the sketchbook. Every page was designed beautifully, with information about astronomy. Then he found one page... no, wait, two, that became his favorite masterpiece from John. It was his perspective of outer space. The planets were drawn smaller. The tiny little stars were bright and twinkling (John probably used a silver pen for the effect), and there were comets too. Virgil felt speechless. How could he only knew about this now? John can actually create a wonderful piece of art.

He decided to return the sketchbook to his brother after having a look at it.

"I believe this is yours, John?"

"My Big Book of Space, I've been looking for this. When I left this somewhere in the lounge, I guess Grandma kept it in your room when she started cleaning."

"I guess Grandma just skimmed the book, she didn't get to see your name in the back cover."

"Anyway, thanks, Virgil."

"I scanned your book, John. I never realized you're good at art."

John glanced at his brother.

"Your sketch of the planets, the stars, the whole galaxy, bro, your book amazed me. You know which one's my favorite?"

John passed the book to Virgil for him to find the page.

"This one."

"Oh yeah. My early perspective of space. It was based from my dream. I drew it so I could remember the best dream I had."

"It was beautiful, John, I loved it."

John smiled at the compliment. Virgil returned the book to him again.

John explained that the book was planned as a simple reviewer, and then he was in the mood for a little doodling, until he decided to create a reviewer in a sketchbook he bought and add some art to it. No one has ever seen this sketchbook, until now.

"How were you able to create such masterpieces like this?" Virgil asked.

"I know a guy. He has a unique style, and he never fails to impress me with his works. It's you, Virgil. You're the best artist ever."

Virgil blushed. Yeah, he is the only artist of the Tracy brothers, but little do his family, especially himself, know that his skills have influenced one of his brothers.

"Wow, John..." he smiled. "Thank you."

"Though I'd really like some more lessons from you."

"Right after we clean the whole house, John."

"Of course."


	10. Quarter to Three

_Man, this is one of the hardest fics I wrote. At least I made it._

_My OC from my one shot "Itinerary" is back! But the setting of this is before Scott and Bethany are in a relationship._

_Contains language._

* * *

He can't handle it anymore. He wanted to leave. He's fucking exhausted.

After a rescue mission in Alaska, he decided to stop by in New York. He switched into a full black casual outfit, fixed his hair, and grabbed his jacket with a few bucks, a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter in its pocket before he hopped off Thunderbird 1. He rode on a cab, heading to the main street full of bars.

He looked around the street. It's a gloomy Saturday at around quarter to three in the early morning. Few people walking, wearing trench coats, some of them having a smoke, just like those black and white pictures back in the old times.

He had been thinking about his life. With both parents gone, and now living with four younger brothers, one adopted sister, and his grandma. He's currently the head of the family, he had a lot to do, and now he's exhausted.

He had to leave for a while.

It started to rain, so he entered a small bar, sat near the bartender's table, and ordered a drink. He lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

Surely is a sad day. Quarter to three, a little quiet, few people in the bar, some are asleep because of drunkenness, the jukebox playing slow paced songs. Scott listened to the song currently playing. He thought about his situation again, but then, a young woman sat beside him.

"There he is."

He turned to the right to see who it was.

"Beth?"

"Hey, Scott, glad you stopped by," she ordered a drink. "I haven't seen you since the opening of the new building in Manhattan, which turned out to be a disaster. You wished to see me but your brother needed you for his next mission."

"You came in the same time as I did?"

"Nope, I've been here for hours. I almost ran out of cents for that jukebox right over there. The local standup comedians earlier were a bore. Ten minutes before you came in, I had a great talk with the bartender named Mick over there. He made the best margarita, gotta tell you that."

"At least we have the time to meet again."

"Yeah. I missed you, Scotty."

"Missed you too, Betty."

He had another puff.

"What brings you here?"

"Disadvantages of living alone. Got to pay the bills, my aunt seeking help, and now I only have a few bucks for the gas tank. And I left my boyfriend because he's being a dick. My second cousin responded to my call and she helped me out, which is a relief."

"If you need more help, you can always contact me."

"Of course I'll call. And what about you?"

"Been hella busy. Dad's business, taking care of my brothers, especially Gordon and Alan since they're still in school. I have a few weeks left before going back for the last semester but still I'm in a fucking mess. Sorry I didn't get to call you, Beth."

"It's alright."

Beth took her drink, and so did Scott.

"That doesn't taste like the scotch I usually have."

"Mick probably gave you the heavy one."

"But that helped, thanks, Mick."

"Hey Mick, next time I come back, you know my usual."

Mick gave them a thumbs up.

Scott sighed. "I'm tired, Beth. It's been a month since Dad left us. It's like I'm carrying this really huge backpack with a heavy load of tasks that I have to do, and I'm climbing this steep hill. Also there are boulders coming in to knock me over. I jump over them to keep going. At times, I feel like I wanna drop the backpack and give myself some time off."

Beth rubbed his shoulder. "They'll understand if you want to rest. Just ask for help."

Scott felt like he was about to tear up. Losing his father and now taking care of his business and the whole family, that's a double, and it's stressing him out.

"Beth, your hand..."

"Sorry."

He nodded. She rested her hands on the table.

"What about you?"

"As I said, I have my cousin. You're the one who needs it more. You're stressing yourself out. It's your health I'm concerned about, and it's not just me. Your family's gonna be worried about you if you don't tell them."

"You're right. I did put myself into so much stress."

He stood up, put his cigarette on the ashtray, and took his last drink. "Alright..." he paid for the drinks, and then puts his hand on Bethany's shoulder. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"Anytime."

"Maybe I could give you some money for your gas tank, or your necessities..."

"I got it. You don't have to worry about me much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if this situation is fucking me up."

"Okay then. And you might wanna go back home too."

"I was planning to. I'll go back at 4:30."

"See you when I see you."

Beth smiled.

Just in time, the rain has passed. He closed his jacket and rode on a cab. He looked through the window to have a view of the night lights. He couldn't stop thinking about the same thing. He was close to crying in front of Beth earlier but he didn't want to get through it.

He entered the hangar and found his 'bird. He hopped in, went through systems check, and Thunderbird 1 flew off the city.

Thinking about his current situation made his emotions get worse, and again, he's close to crying, this time in the cockpit. His heart felt heavy and he felt tears running down from his eyes. He hurriedly wiped them off.

When he landed, he did not change to his usual clothes. He went back to his father's desk, supposedly to finish his report from his mission earlier. His footsteps woke Virgil up, who's at the sofa.

"You didn't turn on your comms since the time you rescued those workers, Scott."

"Sorry."

"Brains tracked down your last location. Did you have a drink?"

His brother nodded.

"Don't do that again, bro. Drinking then flying Thunderbird 1 isn't good."

Virgil sat up. "Why did you go somewhere without telling us, Scott?"

He did not respond.

"Scott?"

Virgil heard him sniffle. He approached to him.

"So this is how heavy Dad's job is like," tears fell from Scott's eyes again. "How does he do it, Virgil? I can't do this myself."

Virgil knew that Scott could handle anything, but this is the only moment that he'd say the opposite. Scott is the one who never gives up on anything, well, not only him but all of them, of course.

"It's building up every day. I have rescues to handle, I have to prepare for the last semester, and I have to take care of you all, and... I can't..."

"Come here."

Scott came in closer to hug his brother and cried.

"I was concerned about you, Scott. You're taking over Dad's job and I think it's hard to manage it by yourself."

"It's not just these tasks, Virg," he croaked. "It's just... I miss him. It's hard without Dad."

That last statement made Virgil tear up. The loss of their father has affected their lives so much.

"We all miss him."

"Oh, Virgil, I..."

The sound of him crying made his younger brother cry too. Virgil hugged him tight and rubbed his back.

* * *

The two elder brothers released from the hug. Scott wiped the tears from his eyes. Virgil glanced at their father's desk containing the files his brother had to finish.

"Alright," Virgil said. "I'll tell Grandma, I'll tell John. You need a day off, Scott. We can manage this without you."

"But I only oriented you a few."

"Don't worry, bro. I can handle it. Head back to your room, turn off your alarm clock just for today, and get some sleep. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Virgil."

"And then you'll come back strong again. Come on."

Virgil followed as Scott headed to his room.

Scott turned off the alarm clock. Before Virgil left his room, he hugged him again. "Thank you, little brother."

"You're welcome. Good night, Scott."


	11. Alone Together

_For IR Relief - May 27_

_So I came to the conclusion that listening to slow 50s and 60s songs can actually motivate me to write. And for this fic I watched Slingshot again._

_I may not be good at narrating rescues in space, but I hope you guys like it._

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Alan just came back home after his last mission. It was a long flight back. His family were already in their rooms, except for Kayo, who's sitting on one of the pool benches, enjoying the view of the night sky. He slowly opened the glass door and closed it as he passed through.

"Kayo?"

"Glad you're back home, Alan."

"Sorry I'm late. The rocket was almost close to Jupiter."

"It's all right."

He moved one pool bench next to hers and sat down. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah. I was waiting for you. How was it?"

He told her about his latest mission about a runaway rocket tumbling around in space. It was going too fast and out of control. John was able to track it from Thunderbird 5, and he also heard small screams of help. The comms may not be clear. The last transmission he got was that the engines were going haywire. So he called Alan to rescue the man in a runaway rocket. It was one of his first faraway solo missions since the rest are in the middle of a rescue.

It was challenging for Alan to get to the rocket. He almost bumped into some asteroids and almost caught up to the rocket, but it flew away from him.

He fired up Thunderbird 3's ion engines on a higher rate to catch up to the rocket. He decelerated when he found it again. It slowed down a bit after a rough ride through the asteroid belt, and it was severely damaged. Alan grabbed it with one of Thunderbird 3's grappling arms. He had pretty good aim. It took time to slow down, but with his quick thinking, the mission was a success. And he had to pass through the asteroids again. At least he brought the rocket back to Earth.

He told Kayo more space stories, may it be his rescues or only just epic stories he read. Then he asked her if she also had some stories to tell. She only told him about her latest mission and her memorable moments with her father.

* * *

They stared at each other, admiring their best features: her beauty, how cute and handsome he is, her gorgeous eyes, and also his blue ones, how tough and smart she is when it comes to rescues and dealing with enemies, how clever he is when handling tough situations, and also on being an amazing astronaut at a young age.

Kayo noticed Alan's hand on top of hers. When he saw her smile, he held her hand and they moved a bit closer.

They looked up at the night sky. Then Kayo rested her head on Alan's shoulder. When he noticed, she quickly moved away, saying that she's a bit sleepy.

Seconds later, she looked at him again. He stared back, and they were now closer to each other...

He looked up again.

When he looked back at her, their lips interacted for a second. They moved back a bit.

_What just happened?_

They looked at each other, surprised about what happened. _Kayo meant to do that, right?_

Okay, that was awkward...

"Um..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alan, I'm so sorry, I didn't..."

He kissed her back, longer than the first one.

Kayo thought it would result to something negative, but Alan actually liked it. And she liked his response. He was a good kisser, even though it was his first... oh wait, it was their first.

_So that's what it's like to kiss a guy, especially a Tracy._ She once thought about it and almost made it with Virgil (he made the first move), but it was interrupted and it didn't go through. And since she and Alan were alone together, she thought about it again, and it was lovely.

Alan thought about what happened. _So that's what it's like being kissed by a girl, and to kiss her back._ He was curious about that when he had a crush on her. But boy, that was beautiful.

The curiosity started when they were a bit younger. That time when they first stood close to each other, but it ended up with a single punch on his face.

He thought more about it.

He was expecting that she might push him to the water and leave him there. In another thought, she would follow him to the pool, and he would hold her close and kiss her again.

But he thought of not getting there. They just had a beautiful moment together. And he couldn't believe that happened.

"I'll head back to my room. Good night, Alan."

"Good night, Kayo."

He watched her as she stood up and walked to the quarters.

He still couldn't believe that happened.

He headed to his room and fell face first on his bed.


	12. Wonderful Surprises

_For IR Relief - June 1_

_Bit simple, and this is also for Parker's belated birthday._

* * *

"Cake, m'lady?"

"Just place it at the center, please, Parker."

Lady Penelope's Great Aunt Sylvia is coming to visit, so she and Parker prepared for tea. It's been a long time Lady Sylvia haven't visited her great niece since the time she came only for TEA, not the tea poured into cups. Today, it's something special, special like her great niece's birthday.

Right, of course! Today is Parker's birthday. Penelope and her great aunt have been planning something for him a few days before, and it's a secret.

And just in time, they were finished setting up the table. Lady Sylvia came in and the early afternoon tea started.

After tea and some small talks, she requested for a little drive with Parker, just the two of them. But Parker was concerned about Lady Penelope since she's all alone in the manor. "I'll be fine," she said. "You two enjoy the rest of the afternoon together, while I prepare some pastries. We'll have more when you get back."

"More pastries?" Parker smiled.

"Shall we?" Lady Sylvia asked.

"Yes, m'lady."

And besides, Penny's got Sherbet.

They went for a ride, went to a fine restaurant, and to the museum to see an art gallery. They also had good talks, and it continued until the evening.

Sylvia made sure Parker was having a great time too. She remembered the conversation they had about what he would like to do when he had a day off. A few were achieved, but at least he's happy. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face since he saw Lady Sylvia again. He enjoyed the afternoon out.

The last thing they talked about before they head home is about his signature tricks on how to unlock the impossible locks. When they headed back to FAB 1, Parker played some jazz music that he used to play back in the old days. Now that's some wonderful music to enjoy the night.

He gave way for her when they entered. She saw her great niece in the dining room with dinner prepared. He was about to head upstairs...

"Parker?"

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Come join with us, we have something for you."

It's not often that Parker joins the family for dinner. He slowly entered the dining room and sat down. He looked around. The table was designed beautifully. The two ladies were all set for dinner. And even Sherbet has his own spot too.

There was a table set for him and a dish concealed with a stainless cover. He lifted it up...

"Cake, m'lady?"

"Yes, Parker. It's for you."

"For me?" Parker smiled. "M'lady..."

"We're here to celebrate, Parker, to appreciate for what you have done for us. And it's also your birthday, so I made you your favorite cake."

"h'Oh, thank you, m'lady."

"And since it's your birthday, I planned to visit and spend the whole afternoon with you," Lady Sylvia said. "So it was all for you, Parker."

Parker was delighted with the surprises they had for him. Tea party, birthday greetings, afternoon with Lady Sylvia, and a box of his favorite gum given by her too, a very nice dinner... simple but it was a great celebration. The best birthday he ever had.

"h'Oh, you both h'are making me blush!"


	13. Warm and Blue

_For Sensory Sunday: Touch - June 9_

_Here's a little Gordy fluff... literally. A real immediate short. Also a reference from my very first Gordon fic about Virgil taking care of him when he's not feeling well._

* * *

Gordon had a great collection of everything about marine life, calling it his undersea collection: toys, treasures, and stuff made for display.

There is a box full of shells he collected from the beaches he had been to, stored on the top of his desk. He opened the box and grabbed a few, glancing at each one. He and his mom used to find shells back then. It's one of those significant moments he remembered.

The shelves are decorated with antique stuff he owned such as an old pirate steering wheel and a mermaid-themed jewelry box, where he only keeps his watch and a few of his bracelets. And there's also a big treasure box where the rest of his undersea collection like marine animal plushies are kept. There are two more of them on his bed that he cuddles to when he sleeps. He hides them in the treasure box or behind the pillows whenever he fixes his bed. Don't wanna be teased by his brothers that he still sleeps with cute little fluffies.

Speaking of, one of the fluffs that stayed with him is the big fluffy blanket Virgil gave to him when he was young. He was sick and feeling cold on that day. Virgil came in to his room holding a cup of hot chocolate with his right hand and a thick blanket clung to his left arm. Gordon sipped his drink and placed it on the bedside table. Virgil warmed him up with the thick blanket he brought, all fluffy and blue as the ocean. Gordon fell asleep on his brother's arm. Then Virgil took him to bed and fixed the big blanket to warm up his feet. Few days later, Gordon was about to bring the blanket back.

"Keep it, Gordon, it's yours now. Whenever you need to keep warm, you've got that."

"Thanks, Virg. I think I would also like a little hug from you if I need it."

"Sure."

As years go by, Gordon still brought up the big blanket whenever he needed it. At times, Virgil would come in and give him a big hug. It made him feel better. When Virgil's not around, he would still wrap himself up with it, his fingers running through the furry fabric, and hugging his squid plushie. He would still feel that his brother is with him, making sure he's okay.

And today he still has it, and it was laundered with some help from Grandma. After he had been through an icy mission, he kept himself warm with it. He grabbed his squid plushie from his bed and gave it a hug. Now he's all snuggled up and covered in fluff, at least he's comfortable.


	14. Space Walk

_For Sensory Sunday: See - June 15 (pretty late tho)_

_Sorry, took so long to finish._

* * *

_We're almost there._ International Rescue is a few steps away to start its operation.

Thunderbird 5 has already been brought to space. All systems are go. The space elevator is functioning perfectly and it's safe to take a ride up.

After months of training, John is now ready to go to space. He prepped his gear, everything he needed is all set in the space elevator. His father wished him good luck before he left.

The ride was a bit slow for safety. He glanced at the window and had a great view of the stratosphere. He can't believe he's finally going to space all by himself.

_Almost there._

When the space elevator docked in, he opened the airlock and stepped into Thunderbird 5 for the first time since it was fully assembled. It looked way cooler in space. Then he found himself floating. It felt uneasy for him at first, but he'll get used to it one day. He's finally in space and this is how it feels like when gravity is zero and it's really cold.

He put his feet on the ground as he reached his room. He sat down on his bed, his elbows on his lap and his hands under his chin, admiring the view. It was the best view of planet Earth ever.

"John, can you hear me?"

He heard his father through the comm channel. He responded as he headed to the monitoring station. "Loud and clear, Father." As he entered, the lights turned on. "Whoa..."

It's like having a good 360 view of the globe. John spun around and spotted where Tracy Island is. He tapped on the symbol shown to answer. "I'm here at the monitoring station, Father."

"So, what do you think of Thunderbird 5?"

John couldn't help but smile about what he just saw. "It's amazing, Dad."

"All set?"

"Checking now," he opened the monitor. "All systems functioning, we are online."

"Good. I'll check on you later."

"FAB, Father."

As he closed the call, he thought of something. There's one thing that he wanted to do in space before International Rescue starts operating.

He floated to the airlock, put his helmet on, and decided to go for a wander. He floated freely and slowly spun around to see the world around him. He wasn't looking through the glass window now. He can finally see planet Earth up close. Even he get to see the stars up close. It was spectacular.

He hooked himself up near the airlock, so as not to get too far from Thunderbird 5. He looked around. It was just like the dream he had back then. And here he is now, floating happily in space.

Part one of the mission accomplished.


	15. Detection

_For Sensory Sunday: Smell - June 20_

_There's three things that came to me: Virgil, firefighting, and Pup Pup and Away. And so I made this fic._

_One of the hardest for me too. I apologize._

_Note about the boys' ages:_

_Scott - 13_

_Virgil - 11_

* * *

Apart from being the heavy lifter and pilot of Thunderbird 2, Virgil is also a firefighter. He created and modified advanced gadgets on putting out fires like suppression grenades and low frequency suppression system, of course with the help from Brains. He can easily detect small gas leaks. Some may not find it obvious, but according to him, one small gas leak may lead to danger, unless someone fixes it. He was inspired by his idol and expert firefighter Kip Harris, who found interesting ways to put out fires. May be a bit old-fashioned but still helpful. He's one of the reasons why Virgil got his interest in firefighting.

Another reason is from a small instance he remembered a long time ago.

His Dad took him and Scott to a hot air balloon festival near their state. That is one of those moments that got their interest in taking to the skies. They rode on a hot air balloon and had a great view of the event.

Scott showed Virgil something new about the event. A proud pilot named Maurice was about to ride on a new hot air balloon that he built all by himself. The propane tanks were attached outside the woven wicker basket. Its envelope is shaped like a big round blimp with a fancy design, mixing random colors. Virgil couldn't quite remember what else the pilot added. Now Maurice is busy having a photo op with his solo project.

The two brothers ran to the front part near the platform to witness the launch.

It's interesting to see how the new balloon goes, but Virgil suspects something about the balloon when the pilot hopped in and turned on the heat. He can smell a small leak from the tanks. Maurice didn't even bother check it out. Oh no, this may be bad.

The balloon was about a thousand feet off the ground and climbing.

_Why doesn't he notice the leak? It's about to get worse. I can smell it from here!_

"Scott?"

"What's up, Virgil?"

"I think his first flight with that balloon is going to be bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Can you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"Gas leak. You notice?"

Scott sniffed. "Not so much. That hotdog stand right over there kinda distracted me though. How can you tell?"

"Let's go a little farther."

They moved to the far side of the platform.

"I can smell it from here too."

Scott sniffed again. "You're right."

"This is bad, Scott. He should check it out."

"You wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"He's a bit of a showoff, I can tell. He's busy having his pictures taken than being concerned about his flight safety."

"I agree with you, bro."

Maurice fired up the burner then suddenly, the balloon wasn't flying right.

Virgil approached to the other pilot on stage named Jimmy, who was entertained by kids who were asking questions about hot air balloons. Then he approached to Virgil. "You have a question, kid?"

"Sir, there's something wrong with the balloon.

And I smell a gas leak before the pilot flew."

"I know, but Maurice is not responding. I'll call him again," Jimmy opened his communicator. "Maurice, check your tanks."

"It's probably just the wind, Jimmy."

"I mean it! You're not flying straight."

That was the only time Maurice checked the tanks, the valves, and the burners. And then he gasped.

"No, no, it can't be! I checked that! Oh no, my balloon's about to blow! A little help? Please?"

Jimmy sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have let him fly that balloon all by himself. Thank you, kid."

"You're welcome," Virgil said.

Then Jimmy called for an emergency plane to rescue his friend.

Jeff found Scott in the new balloon launching event. "There you are, Scott."

"Dad, that new balloon's in trouble!"

"I saw it. Where's Virgil?"

"On the platform."

He found Virgil and told him to come near. Virgil explained about the condition of the balloon. He, Scott, and their father approached to Jimmy to help assess the situation.

The hot air balloon was about to hit a mountain. Just in time, an emergency plane rushed to the rescue. The rescuer caught Maurice and he made it. The new balloon has set its crash course. Well, there goes the brand new hot air balloon.

When the news was shared, the audience cheered for the rescuer who saved the hot air balloon pilot.

Jeff and Scott discovered one fact about Virgil. He was able to detect a gas leak, no matter how small it was.

"Virgil?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"You did a great job today, son."

"Thanks," Virgil smiled.


	16. salted chips and few shots of brandy

_For Sensory Sunday: Taste - June 25_

_Alan is me in this fic._

_I suck at giving titles, I apologize._

_Contains language. Just slight._

* * *

Late night and Scott's at his father's desk, busy with the reports. He still stays up at night, like he usually did back then. His father was out for the night to meet with his friends in a research center somewhere in America.

He saw Alan come in to the lounge.

"Hey Alan, what's up?"

"Can't sleep."

_Well that's unusual._ Alan is usually the first one to fall asleep. After going through a tough rescue he goes back home, freshen up, and he would drift off after.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Alan noticed the files on their father's desk. It was a lesser load than last night. They only had two rescues for the day: Virgil and Gordon dealing with the cranky extraction vehicle and scientists were stuck, while he and Scott save the crew workers in a building about to blow, and he had to use the Skypod. He thought about that rescue...

"Are you sure, Alan?"

Alan sat on the edge of the desk and sighed. "About the rescue earlier, few people didn't make it. I almost got them, Scott, but I was too late. I've been watching people die in front of us ever since and I can't move on from that. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"At least you did your best, Allie," Scott held his little brother's hand. "You worked hard. Of course we have to save them all, but you know we have our limitations."

He nodded. "I just don't want to face that kind of failure again."

"Me too, Alan."

"And not only that kind of failure. I had almost ten revisions of my research paper and it's all the same. Nothing that says 'this part approved' or anything."

Alan's all stressed out. Right, college, and in the most difficult part of college life is to make a research paper publishable. It's hell week for him. That's why he's been acting quite different lately.

"My life has been tough for a while now," he sighed into his hands. "Not a lot can surprise me anymore, not even a single positive feedback."

"There will be, Alan. If you need help with your paper, you can ask me, or Virgil, or John. John and his friends had the best thesis in college, you know. Never give up hope, little brother, maybe it'll be approved one day. I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks, Scott."

Alan stared at the files on the desk again. Then he noticed the bottle of whisky at the left side of the desk. Scott glanced at what his little brother was looking at. _Oh, shit, I should've kept that before someone sees it. Now I got caught by my youngest brother._

"Again? I thought you don't drink anymore, and here you are."

"How did- who told you about that?"

"Virgil told me."

Scott sighed. Maybe he forgot to keep the bottle again.

Alan grabbed the bottle, examining the label. It was a single malt whisky. The alcohol percentage was a bit high for his preference. He was still used to beers.

"You want one?"

"Um..."

Alan felt like he wanted one, after all the stress in college and tough rescues, and failed ones too. It's just that he has never shared an alcoholic drink with Scott. Besides, he's 21. He's now involved with conversations that he had to learn more about, since it's mostly about adult life.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

Scott moved his files to the left side of the desk. He picked up two glasses from the cabinet located under and placed them at the center. He poured a little on each glass, and passed one to Alan. They clinked glasses and then they took the shot. Alan didn't like the drink he just had.

"Bullshit," he blurted out, and he realized that his eldest brother was looking at him after that sudden profanity. "Sorry. But it helped, thanks, Scott."

"Why don't we try with a few chips?"

"Sure."

Scott went to the kitchen and opened the cupboard.

"I'd go for plain tonight," he heard his brother.

He grabbed a small bag of plain salted multigrain chips. He headed back to the desk and passed it to him. "All yours."

"And you?"

"I'm fine without it."

He poured another to each glass and they both took another shot. Alan ate a few of the chips to ease off the bitterness of the drink. "It's a good match. Thanks."

"I used to do the same back then."

"What was your combo?"

"Salted chips with a few shots of brandy. I used to have a favorite."

"You still have it now?"

"Unfortunately, no. I had the last shot many months ago."

Alan was just like him back then. He had to deal with a lot of stress. Difference is that he drank a lot more.

They had a few talks and drank two more shots.

"Hey Scott, thanks for tonight."

"No problem."

He noticed his little brother yawn.

"And it sure helped."

"Yeah, it did," Alan got off the desk and cleaned up the mess. He headed to the quarters. "And you better get to bed too. See you in the morning."

Of course he had to be reminded. It's 2:30.

"Good night, Alan."

"Good night."

"And don't forget to brush your teeth!"


	17. Familiar Voices

_For Sensory Sunday: Hear - June 30_

_This is somehow related to my Taste fic (the fic before this one). But I'd rather go for a younger Alan on this one._

_And this is probably my hardest one yet, and a rough one too._

_This idea has been in my thoughts for a long time._

* * *

Alan heard random voices.

It's the same thing for a few days now. The same dark tunnel he entered. He looked around feeling lost. He tried to find a way out but the voices kept bothering him.

The tunnel went darker than before. It had different abstract figures surrounding the interior of the tunnel. Dark and creepy abstract figures. It symbolized his feelings, the hectic days he had been, all the stress, the failures, it scared him, and now he's stuck. The tunnel was endless.

_What's this about? Why am I here for?_

Alan listened to some of the voices. Suddenly he recognized them. They were from the people he saved recently. He heard his brothers too. It was the conversation they had earlier this afternoon... actually it was the fight they had. They were talking about him taking the risk to save the man trapped in space and there's no way to get out.

The voices suddenly changed their tones. It turned into disappointment, grief, anger, it made him upset. It made him regret about what he had done and what he didn't do to save those people. He believed that he did his best to save them, but he was still worried about the failed missions. The families of the victims he didn't save were mad at him. They didn't understand. They didn't trust him anymore. One said that he should be the one who didn't make it.

And there were screams too. Screams of people in distress. Screams of people falling into their doom. Scott blasting through the comms to check if he's okay after one hell of a rescue he just had. It took almost a minute not to respond to his brother. That rescue almost put his life in danger. The abstract figures got creepier, signifying that moment.

The voices grew louder. The screams caused a big yellathon and it made him even more scared. He fell on the ground. He got up and ran as fast as he could to get away. The screams caused a great effect in the tunnel and Alan fell over again. He covered his ears and begged for the voices to stop. He tried to scream for help but nothing came out.

_Stop... enough of this, please... I can't take it anymore..._

He curled up like a ball, with his head down, still covering his ears, almost tearing up, begging for the chaos to stop.

_Someone... please... help me..._

The voices minimized their volumes. Alan looked around and sighed in relief. He stood up and slowly walked to find a way out of the never ending tunnel. Then suddenly the voices started to grow louder again. He covered his ears and looked back.

_No, no, no, no, please, no!_

Scarier features appeared on the tunnel. He ran as fast as he can until he fell down a hole. It was a long way down, and then he was about to crash...

He suddenly woke up and fell from the couch.

* * *

Scott looked around the lounge while working on the reports. He noticed Alan's laptop on the table, charged and on sleep mode, his tablet on the floor (guess he dropped it when he fell asleep), and his papers piled up on the left. That must've been his workplace for now.

Scott suddenly heard a thud. He got up from his father's desk.

"Alan?"

He rushed to see if his little brother is all right.

He heard a soft whimper.

"Alan?"

His brother was sobbing on the floor, faced down with his hand covering his tearful eyes. Scott sat down beside him, his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alan, are you okay?"

"I ca-... I c-... I..." his breathing hitched. "I can't... I can't do this anymore..."

Thinking about the rescue, the failures he faced, and the stress he had must have hurt him, it caused him a horrible nightmare.

"I can't handle this anymore, Scott. I'm scared..."

Scott hugged him tight. Alan buried his face on his brother's shirt, soaking it with his tears. Scott rested his chin on top of his head, closing his eyes and rubbing his brother's back.

"It's okay, Allie. It's okay. I'm here."


	18. On a Roll?

_This concept was made a long long time ago, bear with me, guys._

* * *

Gordon was alone in the lounge flipping through channels. Many featured movies he already watched, until one channel made him put down the remote.

_Oh, cool, an adventure on the beach!_

_Wait, that beach tower can transform into a boat? This is epic!_

He continued watching those seafaring adventures with these rescue pups. Well, binge watching Sea Patrol is on a roll!

The missions include a giant octopus with a poor eyesight looking for her tiny baby octopus, a mechanical shark, jellyfish jam at the pier and the marine animals were eating them all, pirate pups (which was one of his favorites), a boat stuck on the ice, and a narwhal (also his favorite). The subseries surely was Gordon's type.

He was still enjoying it four segments and six pieces of celery crunch bars (and a glass of pineapple juice) later.

He was almost at the last episode of the range, until Scott caught him enjoying the bits of the pups' mission.

"Oh, sorry, Scott. It just popped in."

Scott gave a smirk. His brother was watching cartoons again.

"No, really," Gordon said. "I was scanning through, and I found this. Look, it's a pirate ship! It can turn into a submarine!"

A pause.

"Okay then. Don't forget to clean up your mess after."

Gordon looked around. _Right, of course._

Scott was about to leave the lounge...

"Oh, by the way, Chase is my favorite."


	19. Alan and the Generator

_Jamming session again!_

_I've been writing this since March and abandoned it for a long time while joining fic challenges. Well here it is, my second Musical Tracy AU fic!_

_Not technically an immediate short, but I'll just compile it here._

* * *

"Hey guys, check these out!" Gordon brought a few stuff from the antique store he and Alan have been to.

"You guys went to the antique shop again?" Scott folded his arms.

"His idea, not mine," Alan said. "But we did find some cool stuff!"

Virgil paused his piano playing and turned to see what the two of his brothers bought.

"Ta-da!" Gordon bought a pirate ship steering wheel, made with fine materials.

"Seriously, Gordon?" Virgil said. "What's that for?"

"It's for my collection. I've been looking for this in years."

"You know there are a lot of those in antique shops, right?"

"Not this kind. Can't believe my undersea collection is almost complete!"

"And this is the best one I bought," Alan showed it to his brothers.

"A guitar effect pedal?" Scott guessed.

"A battery powered music genre generator. It also has a sensor. I turn this on, place it to the nearest musical instrument, like Virgil's piano for example," Alan walked to the piano and changed the settings of the generator. "I changed the choice of instrument to piano, then I press this green button and the generator will start shuffling. And in under a minute, the generator will show the next genre."

"Does it determine if the tune is right?" Gordon asked.

"Yes, it can. This one's a genius, Gordo. If it thinks that the tune is right, the green light shows up and the next genre is shown. If the tune is wrong, the bulb will turn red and still, it will show another one."

"I'm still wondering if you two really bought useful items," Scott had a look at Gordon's wheel. "Because I'm not sure if these..."

"Oh come on, Scott," Gordon said. "I've always wanted to buy this pirate ship steering wheel."

"And I was interested with this cool invention," Alan added. "I tried it with a vintage guitar in the shop and it worked. By the way, the guitar I played there was cool. It was a Chet Atkins, Scott. You know how cool it sounds? Man, I wish I bought that one too."

"You know you already have a guitar, right?"

"Yeah. And that guitar's pretty big. So I only bought this generator. We can use it for jamming sessions."

"Looks like Virgil is using it now."

They heard Virgil play the piano, and after thirty seconds, the vibe changed from coffee table jazz to ragtime that can be heard from silent movies. Then in another thirty, Virgil switched to early blues. The three brothers smiled and they gathered round the piano.

"I knew this invention can be useful," Alan said. "You enjoying this, Virg?"

"Looks like this generator wanted me to prove that I can play anything," Virgil replied.

"You can turn off the generator if you like. Or press PASS if you want to skip the genre."

Virgil turned off the generator. "I'm just testing it out, Alan."

"Thanks, Virgil."

"Well, whoever made this invention, I bet he had crazy ideas."

"Alan, why don't you bring out your Kramer 84 to test this thing out?" Scott said.

"Sure thing!" Alan rushed to his room.

Gordon picked up the steering wheel he bought. Virgil was still on the piano stool, glancing at his big brother. "Hey, Scott..."

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring yours out too? I know you often play with Alan just to teach him a few techniques, but I really want to see you with your guitar."

"Oh yeah," Gordon agreed. "Bring yours out too, Scooter!"

But Scott refused. "Ah, don't convince me, Gords. Not this time."

"Come on!"

"What about you? You play too."

"But you play better! And plus, if Alan's gonna bring out his cool electric one, I'm gonna lose. I don't have one."

"Have you ever considered buying one?" Virgil just got up from the piano stool.

"I never thought of buying one for myself before. When I saw Alan playing that big guitar in the store, that's where I thought of getting my own."

"If you like blues, you can get a blues one," Scott suggested.

"I like something for beach vibes, bro."

Virgil sat on the couch. "Hey Gordo, you remember Scott's story about being the coolest guitar player in his small band in high school?"

"Wait, what?"

"That was only for a short stint, Virg," Scott explained. "I gave that up when I joined the football team. Also, our lead singer sucked and the band wanted me to sing so, that's another reason why I gave up."

"Man... Scott was in a band? That's something I don't know."

"I think I told you that story, Gordon," Virgil said.

"Bro, what I know is that Alan was in a band for a short time in his high school. It was only for a project, he told me," then he referred to Scott. "But still, I want to see you play, bro."

Scott sighed. "Fine, as you requested, Gordon."

He headed to his room and picked up a guitar case under his bed. It's his old 64 Fender Strat that he bought back in college. It was after he sold his black Explorer just to buy it. It may look a bit beaten up, with the tremolo a bit loose and the dusty strings and headstock, but the sound stays the same.

He picked up his amp and cable and headed back to the lounge. Alan has already set up his equipment. "Yay, finally! Scott's gonna play!"

While Scott was setting up his equipment, Alan changed the settings of the generator. Then they adjusted their tones to make their guitars sound the same. Alan agreed to the choice that they'll go for drop D, since it's Scott's standard tuning, and drop D sounds awesome.

"You first, Alan."

Each of them had different genres to play. A few were skipped because they wanted to. Alan has improved his skills. One of them is plucking since he's a sloppy player. Well, for quite a bit. Scott's a sloppy player too, but at times, he played well. Another one is that Alan knows how to play more than one genre with a single instrument. Challenge was accepted.

The guitar was the second instrument he learned, his first was the drums. He owns an electric drumset and he can plug his headphones to practice since it can bother everyone in the whole villa. He never tried to upgrade his room into a soundproof one for various reasons.

If the Tracy brothers were to be in a band, Alan would be the drummer, Scott and Gordon would be the guitar players, Gordon being the rhythm guy. Virgil, of course, would be the pianist, and John would probably be the bass player, or a woodwind player if they wanted to play the blues, and either Scott or Gordon would play the bass. If John doesn't want to play, then their roles would change. What's left is a singer. Well, all of them can sing, they can take turns, but it's up to them to decide who takes the spot if ever.

Okay, going back.

They went from blues to punk rock to grunge to hard rock to heavy metal. Scott showed off with a little bit of the tapping technique, something that Alan has to learn more about. They also played riffs from popular bands the generator suggested. Virgil and Gordon were enjoying the challenge they're watching, even MAX, who's still doing the chores, but stopped to join the fun. Scott and Alan have played five genres for each. Then later, the generator showed that the next is to play sleaze rock, and it was Alan's turn. He paused for a while, thinking of what to play. He started playing a small riff, then Scott takes the challenge.

"You're too young for sleaze, Alan."

He played a really good sleazy riff with some of the moves he showed. Gordon was completely surprised at the riff his brother just played. It's like something that can be played in the clubs.

Okay, Scott was great. Alan felt like he was about to give up the challenge. He turned off the generator.

"Alright, alright, you win, Scott. As always. So much for playing a sleazy riff."

"Aw don't worry about that, little bro. We're having fun."

"How did I do?"

"I'd say, you really improved your playing. You were awesome."

Alan smiled. "Gee, thanks. By the way, can you teach me how to do the tapping technique?"

"Of course I'll teach you. So, one more song?"

"FAB."

They played another song and the rest were having fun watching them play together. Even Gordon started to sing along. Minutes later, the rest of the family came to join in. The Tracy brothers took turns to play their instruments and the rest, they were just jamming along.

Alan felt satisfied about what he bought. Gordon was too, even though it was only for display and his brothers were scratching their heads, still not sure of the use. Well that's Gordon. He brought the wheel to his room and placed it near the treasure box.

He went back to the lounge to join in the jamming session.


	20. singularity

_A writing exercise. Inspired by the song with the same name. _

_Slight language warning._

* * *

This has been the second time.

It was all a waste.

He loved her so much. They were inseparable, they had beautiful moments together, but it ended up like this. It was all over.

Heather didn't explain why she would leave him just like that. They were so close. They were even so close to getting married. But it blew.

And then he found out that she was now married to someone else, someone who's more good looking. She has found another prince she loves more.

She isn't the true princess for him.

It was all a waste. What's with the surprises he gave her? Few of his artworks dedicated to her, the songs he wrote, all his love to her...

Does she really love him back?

Virgil couldn't sleep well since the day they broke up. It gave him a series of nightmares, and he cried often at night. Those bad memories kept haunting him everytime. Like he was trapped in a frozen lake and couldn't get out. He tried not to think about it but it was difficult. He tried his best to bottle up his emotions when he's with his family and during rescues. He would be alone in his room, or be out by the beach without anyone noticing. He couldn't even play the piano.

Did something fail in their relationship? Was there something about him that she didn't like?

He always wanted to know why. He would think about it everytime but he knew that he wouldn't get any answers.

Second time, second time he had been dumped.

He was also blaming himself. Maybe he wasn't perfect for her. Maybe it's just not right.

Grandma observed him when he was heading to his room. He had been in a very unhappy mood. He wasn't himself. It took time until he finally opened the door. Then he told her what happened. It was sad to see her grandson suffering from heartbreak. Heather was a wonderful girl, but leaving him like that was surprising news. Grandma's little advice helped him out. Days later, he decided to open up to his big brother too, who was also concerned.

"I've been like that too, you know," said Scott. "I've suffered a heartbreak like you. She called me a total dick and when I was suffering, I blamed myself. It took me a long time to reflect about that, and then I moved on."

"And you were still looking?"

"Yeah... still couldn't find the right one, though."

Virgil sighed. "We were so close. It's my second time, Scott."

"I've been three times unlucky. That's worse for me."

"Second time is more painful for me."

"Second or third, it's worse. We both failed."

Virgil explained how he felt, and at the end, he broke down. Scott pulled him closer and hugged him. "I know," he said softly. "I felt the same way."

Months later, Virgil accepted himself being single for a while. He learned something about himself after that heartbreaking moment.

And he knows that one day, he would find someone who will truly love him.


	21. Epiphany

_For Whumptober Prompt 11: Psych 101 - Struggling_

_So it's quite a delayed fic._

_This isn't my best *cries* I apologize..._

_Based on a song in the same name._

_Note: mentions of anxiety, and slight of drugs and depression, just one sentence._

* * *

John was not in the mood for attending out of school events like retreats. He's too busy with his school works. There is always a time to relax, no matter how busy you are, the program coordinator said to him. And so he did, also after knowing that it is a requirement.

* * *

It was time for bed, and his roommate was playing a song that got him thinking. He has known a few of the Korean language, and was able to analyze the song. His roommate noticed him when he stopped reading his book.

"You liking this, John?"

"I'm analyzing it."

"You know Korean?"

"A little."

"Oh, you're gonna love it. I'll play it a little louder."

John placed his book on his lap and continued listening. The slight use of the English language made an emphasis on the chorus. He closed his eyes as he listened.

_I'm the one I should love in this world_

_The shining me, the precious soul of mine_

It made him reflect about his past life.

* * *

He was one of the most shy students in his batch. He sometimes hid with a hoodie on or walking near the corner so as not to be noticed by other people. He usually went to the library to study peacefully.

But almost everyone knows he's a genius. He was one of the champions at chess for three years in a row. Still, he remained to be the guy at the corner, unlike Gordon, who was popular in his batch. Well, you know him. Each of the Tracys have their own paths.

Even though John received good recognition, sometimes he's still not happy about his high school life. He was often bullied by the older guys. They take his lunch, lock him up, and at times they beat him up. Gordon found out what his big brother have been through months later and helped him to keep him away from harm.

He only had at least five friends in school. The rest are only acquaintances. His five friends were the only ones he can trust when he needed help.

He focused more on academics to continue the path he wanted to go.

His college days were the worst. Sure he liked studying but the pressure put on him was too much. There are many things he wanted to prove in his solutions, but when he watched his fellow classmates report, he wasn't confident anymore. He thought they were better. They were smarter than him. He just sat down on his chair, with his best report stored in his mind. He only put that through written works.

In the next weeks, he thought he wasn't at his best, but he still passed with remarkable grades. His professors were impressed by his performance.

But when the thesis year came, he stressed himself out. He wasn't able to give himself a time out. He worked hard, but the results didn't go well. He tried everything to make it perfect.

He was close to giving everything up.

His big brothers and his grandma usually call him once a week, but he only responded with a text, apologizing that he didn't answer their calls.

He was struggling almost every day. He would indulge himself with more than two cups of coffee every day, pushing hard to be alert and awake. Weeks later, his brain grew tired, but he still needed to keep himself awake to finish loads of tasks.

The next day, he wasn't able to wake up on time for his first class. He thought about what he had done in the past few weeks. He was pushing himself too hard.

The class that he missed was Philosophy. He thought it would be okay to miss just one session. He remembered what his professor said about hard work. It was just a little intermission in her lesson weeks ago. She said about taking care of oneself especially if the person has been working hard. At least there was effort. Turns out, she was right.

John looked around his room. There were empty cans of coffee piled up in the trash. His books and papers were scattered around the floor. A few of his clothes were on the floor too. He noticed a bottle of pills on his bedside table, and it was almost empty. He realized how much he took them. He had been in a mess.

He decided to clean everything up when he arrived after his last class for the day.

* * *

When the retreat was over, he played the song again, this time he was all alone in his apartment room. And it left him with a tear falling from his eye.

He went back to Tracy Island on spring break and finally admitted to his big brother Scott about what happened, after missing his calls. Grandma heard them and came in to reassure him. And after spring break, he made a new schedule for himself.

He reflected about the time he was pushing too hard to be perfect. He reflected why he did all of that only to excel. He's a naturally intelligent man, and his efforts are well praised. Everything doesn't have to be perfect. Astronomy is his passion. What's important is doing his best, and doing the work with love.

Months later, John and his group mates did a wonderful job in their defense. He wasn't too pressured, he just came in naturally. It's one of his traits that his family loved, his friends, and other people he knew. And he felt happy.


	22. Freedom to Experiment

_For Fluffember Prompt 6: Sunset_

_Sorry about this one guys. I painted on a canvas only once in my life and I'm no expert at naming different shades of different colors. Hope you enjoy tho._

* * *

Friday and bored all afternoon. Alan finished another round of a racing game in his tablet. He looked at the window and saw Virgil painting outside. What could be to spend the whole summer afternoon without any rescue missions to attend to?

Alan decided to go outside to join his brother.

"Heya, Virgil."

"What's up, Alan?"

Alan had a look on Virgil's painting. "Wow, Virg, always the best."

"Well, it's not yet done. I'm working on something new."

"And what's that?"

"Dotted painting."

"Oh, yeah, I can see there's dots on that mountain. How long have you been working on this one?"

"This is my second day. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be done, if I'm not so busy."

Alan sat on the other stool.

"You bored?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah," Alan sighed into his hands. "I have finished six rounds in my favorite racing game, I'm still stuck in the Golden Temple, and I had popcorn."

"If you want to join me, there's an extra canvas there, you can have it."

Alan stared at the canvas beside the pool bench. "I don't know, Virg, I'm not that good."

"Hey, how about the abstract painting you did in ninth grade?"

"Nah, that sucked."

"It was beautiful. I'm sure it had a deeper meaning."

"Although, I do have one in mind."

"Go ahead. All materials are right here," Virgil pointed at his kit on the ground.

But Alan was still unsure of his idea.

* * *

He slowly unfolded the stand, grabbed the blank canvas, and placed it. He checked on Virgil's kit to find some colors. He began to think on how to start using the colors in the kit. Many of them were various shades of pink, orange, blue, purple, and gray. He picked a few paint tubes, thinking about what his art will look like. Minutes later, he found a thin paintbrush from the kit and started making an outline using a darker shade of gray. It came out as an island that can be seen from far away. Alan was satisfied with the first step he did.

He thought again about the last time he painted for art class. It didn't achieve his expectations that time, but now he was free to do anything. He finally has the time to experiment too.

He picked the pink and orange tubes and put a desired amount of each on a new palette. He started using a bigger paintbrush to fill in the background with shades of pink and orange. While he was painting, Virgil started playing a slow jazz song through the wireless speakers. He paused to give it a listen.

"For motivation, eh, Virg?"

"Yep," he replied. "Did it help?"

"Actually, yeah."

Alan resumed his painting while the song still played. He picked the blue and purple paint tubes, applied each shade on the palette, picked a brush, and started painting the waters.

"Hey, Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone from our family painted with you?"

"Just our brothers. Scott did the same as you. That's where I started leaving another canvas if someone wants to paint with me. John, only once too when he was still getting used to gravity and he wanted to keep himself occupied. And I don't think Gordon painted with me."

"What style do you enjoy the most?"

"It depends on my mood. You?"

"Just anything I would like to try."

About thirty minutes later, Alan was almost done, but...

"Oh, shoot..."

"What's wrong?"

"It didn't go well..."

"Why? Let me see."

Virgil moved his chair to see his brother's painting. "Gotta say, Alan, you're as good as I am."

"Oh, I don't know, Virgil," he was still shy about his work. "I think I failed."

"What makes you say that? It's so beautiful!"

"You're just saying that."

"I'm being honest, little brother."

"Well, thanks," Alan showed a small smile. "It just came to me, you know."

"The sunset?"

"Yeah. I saw it when I was young. I forgot where it is exactly, Virgil," he said, his hand fiddling on the palette. "I seemed kinda lost when I saw this beautiful scenery. Good thing I had a proper recollection of that."

"Yes, you did," his brother was amazed at the artwork he made.


	23. One Time Opportunity

_In which Alan pilots Thunderbird 1 for the first time._

_Inspired by a car commercial._

_Sorry for being too general._

_For Fluffember Combined: 3 - Together and 13 - Sky_

* * *

Scott waited for his youngest brother to head into Thunderbird 1.

Alan has reached the bottom of the launch tube. He took a deep breath before walking to the moving platform. He was concerned about it...

_This ain't gonna be scary..._

When the platform started to move, he felt like he was about to fall. He puts his hands on the platform to keep his balance and slowly stood up again. _How was Scott able to stand up straight on this platform without rails? Well, I'm sure Brains checks this one regularly, because this is a risky ride._

Now he finally reached the pilot's seat and sat down. He entered Thunderbird 1 and is now ready for pre-flight systems check.

Scott was below him.

"Okay, Alan, remember what I taught you."

"I got it, Scott."

He remembered which buttons to press and switches to flip. He gripped on the levers and Thunderbird 1 started moving to the launchpad. The pool opened up and now it's all clear. Scott stayed quiet as his little brother launched his 'bird successfully. But Alan still has to get to the next stage, in which he did at the right time. He switched to horizontal flight.

He looked down for a great view of the sky. He's flying Thunderbird 1 solo... well, with the real pilot behind him without instructions said on the job.

"Well done, Alan," Scott remarked. "You followed the launching procedures at the right time."

"Thanks," Alan replied.

"But why aren't you going at top speed?"

"I wanted to know where we're going, Scott. We have no missions today. Are we going to circumnavigate the globe?"

"If you want. I'm only giving you a test to see if you can pilot my baby all by yourself."

"I don't have much plans right now, Scott."

"We can look around, land on a beach somewhere, and feel the breeze for a while. How's that?"

"I like that," Alan smiled.

"Now you know what to do?"

"Yep."

Alan pushed the two levers forward and Thunderbird 1 soared at top speed. He checked the holographic map to find a beautiful scenery he haven't seen. Then he slowed down when he found one. He increased the altitude for a wider angle. He decreased it a little for a closer look. Scott also checked the map to find a beach somewhere, and he found one in South America. Alan has set a course and reached the destination few minutes later. The beach was clear, just seagulls flying and the sound of waves rushing. The two brothers stepped out and stopped near the water to feel the breeze and enjoy the view.

For the first time since their father was with them, Scott and Alan are going to spend some quality time together, forgetting the rescue business for a while.


	24. Cooling Down

_Inspired by a commercial... again._

_Bit of a mess. In real life, I never got to try using a massage chair ever since I had my surgery._

_This is the first time I've written Brains (excluding Shortest Thoughts Episodes)._

_For Fluffember Prompt 27 - Cushion_

* * *

Grandma bought a massage chair.

It came to her that the family needed one, after all the missions they accomplished. And she needs it too.

So far, all of them got to use it.

Scott uses the massage chair mostly late at night. Then later, he would proceed to his father's desk to continue writing the reports. Sometimes five hours of sleep after taking the massage chair, then work on the reports on the next day.

Virgil is the one who uses the massage chair most of the time. Using his exosuit is quite risky and at times, a few wounds and bruises are left on his body. And being a heavy lifter, his work is always exhausting at the end. After a soothing shower and other cool down activities, he'll head to the massage chair to relax his muscles before going to bed.

He tried using the medical healing function of the chair and felt relaxed. So far, it's his favorite feature.

Gordon doesn't always use the massage chair. But when his missions include getting tired muscles at the end, he would go for it. He also uses the cushion included in the product.

Alan rarely uses the massage chair, we couldn't count how many times he used it. One time he played with it, testing every button on the chair (including the cooling function). It got him in trouble at the end and learned his lesson, which is not to press the second to the last button. He jumped out of the chair when he felt something massaging his butt. Also, the massage chair is so big, he couldn't reach the foot rest.

John only used the massage chair once. Gordon pulled him to the chair when he went back to Earth. But then he realized that he needed it.

Kayo uses the massage chair without anyone knowing, except for Virgil, who thought it was lovely to see her relaxed in a massage chair. Of course, after all the training in the gym and knocking off bad guys with her wing chun moves, she needs some time to cool off. She thanked Grandma for the massage chair. Well, everyone did, of course.

Brains never used the massage chair, but he once tested it out if it's safe and well-functional. Like Alan, he jumped out when he felt something rolling that was placed under the seat. Also, he froze when he tried the cooling feature. He wasn't wearing his cardigan at the time.

"Oh, cool," Gordon came in. "Brains used the massage chair!"

"G-G-Gor... d-don..." his teeth was chattering.

Sure it's cool to have a massage chair in the house. But one concern is that they would be fighting about who will take the chair first, like what happened weeks ago. Virgil and Gordon had a rough ride on their mission together. They raced to the lounge and Virgil made it first. Gordon folded his arms, glaring at his brother, asking how long he's gonna use the chair. His body was exhausted, and he had no choice. Most of the family were out and busy. So he had to wait for Virgil by lying down on the couch with two cushions: a fluffy one under his head and a flat one under his lower back.

Virgil only used the massage chair for about thirty-five minutes, and finally, it was Gordon's turn to relax.

But he still wished for another massage chair to avoid situations like this.

Grandma can only buy one, even though she can handle the price to buy another. One massage chair is enough. It's only needed when the rest of the family is busy. If she purchases another massage chair, then the Tracys' simple private massage clinic will be out of business. She, Virgil, and Kayo are the usual ones who offer services.

The simple private clinic is used when someone has an excruciating part of the body that needs massaging. It takes time to adjust the chair to hit the spots, so it's still much easier when it's just the use of hands.

* * *

With the massage chair, the family would know what to do if someone needs a little relaxing.

Sometimes when someone is seen in pain, two brothers will escort that person by moving the chair to the room where the massage chair is. Like what Gordon and Alan did to Scott.

And sometimes, having a go on the massage chair makes you sleepy. Like when Virgil fell asleep on the chair in the afternoon with a bag of seaweed chips on his lap. The Terrible Two were waiting for him to wake up, to ask if they can have the chips instead. They couldn't wait any longer. Gordon tiptoed slowly and grabbed the chips without any noise. He went back to the couch to nibble on the chips with Alan... quietly. But a little oopsie came in when Alan ate a chip with a loud crunch that got Virgil up. Gordon hurriedly pressed the on button for the massage chair and Virgil fell asleep again.

But when he woke up, he didn't care about the chips. He said that he's not a big fan of the flavor.

Well, it still was a good thing Grandma bought a massage chair for the whole family. And they all thanked her for that.


End file.
